Subject 12274
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: When Riddick hears Vaako discussing with a Necro scientist, Riddick instantly takes interest into what "it" is they're talkIng about. When he asks, Vaako's reply is simple: "Fear not the Dark, but, the creature within." RATED 'M' FOR MATURE AUDIENCE.
1. CH:1 The Creature Within

**A/N: Hello readers and fans! I've been thinking about writing a Riddick story as well as in addition to continuing my Twilight story. Anyway, here's a preview/ first chapter of what it could be like and what I had in mind for him. Read it and comment on whether you'd be interested or not. Don't own Riddick, Necros, or Chronicles and Pitch Black. All I own is Subject 12274 that I created!**

It had been six months since Riddick held Kyra in his arms as she slowly passed. He had become the new Lord Marshal and told that whoever wished a new life must just simply leave Necropolis and would not be counted as a traitor. Several left, but, those who only knew the life of a Necro stayed. Not being the leader type, Riddick spent most of his days wandering the vessel, accompanied by the Hellhound from Cremetoria, and using the training facility to sharpen his skills.

As he was on his way back to his Marshal bedroom, his ears caught the conversation that Lord Vaako was having with a scientist, just around the corner. Coming around it just slightly, he fixed his sight on the two.

"What have the recent findings been Scor?" Vaako's voice rumbled as he looked on a holographic chart.

"Not a damn thing. It's killed everyone we've sent in. I'm almost out of staff in the science department. It uses the same m.o.: They go in, it taps them into a hallucination, and they kill themselves. Then it... well, you know." The doctor took off his glasses and cleaned them with a rag.

"Does it react to sedatives?"

"Its metabolism is four times the normal rate of a human. It burns off the sedation before it even sets in. It heals fast too. Gunshot wounds heal within a half hour."

_Damn, this thing sounds like a fun play time._ Riddick thought as he approached them.

"And what exactly," His booming voice made Scor jump. "Is 'it'?"

"Ah, Subject 12274, milord." Before Scor could say anything else, Vaako collapsed the chart and handed it to him.

"Keep me updated if anything comes up." Scor bowed and took off. Turning his attention to Riddick, he bowed slightly. "Is there something I can help you with Lord Marshal?"

"Yeah, what's Subject whatever?"

"This thing is nothing we've ever seen before. It turned our Quasi-Dead into what they look like now with a simple bite."

"So what is it?"

"We're not sure, and we can't get close enough to find out either. The elemental that was with you, Aereon, told us one thing when we told her of it."

"And that was?"

"'Fear not the Dark, but, that creature within.' We didn't take it seriously at first. Now, after 35 men have been killed by this creature, we are more cautious." Vaako turned and walked a short distance before turning his head slightly. "Talk to Aereon. She'll fill in more that we can." He turned back and continued walking away. Riddick felt a gentle tailwind blow as he breathed in the scent of the elemental.

"If I take you to her," Riddick turned to Aereon, who now stood half faded with the wind.

"It's a 'her'?"

"Yes, Riddick, it's a 'her'. She doesn't like to be called an 'it'."

"You were saying?" Riddick pushed.

"If I take you to her, promise me one thing." Riddick smirked.

"What's that sister?"

Aereon reached up, put her two hands on either side of Riddick's temple, and stared at him firmly. "That your Furian eyes prove useful in the Dark."

"Lady, if you haven't noticed, I can see in pitch black."

"What you'll be entering isn't just lights out. It's a realm she puts you into. I call it 'Dark'. It's a shadow realm that she was born of, and, it's a shadow realm she uses. She can torture your mind, make you see things, do things that you normally wouldn't do."

"I heard them. They said the Necros killed themselves. Can she do that?"

"It's as easy as breathing for her." She hovered towards the Lord Marshal's throne, pressed a dial on the twisted statue, and the metal chair began to sink down. A stair railing took its place. "Let's go meet her."

After they passed through the scientific observatory, and continued their way down to the domain, Scor had pleaded with Riddick that he wouldn't enter. Riddick just passed on and removed his goggles. Scor had given Aereon a lantern to see as she walked behind Riddick. As the crept down the steps, the nature of the corridor suddenly became thick and musty. _It's the blood from the Necros she's fed on. Her scent is mixed in._

"I first learned about her when the last Lord Marshal was going to send her to kill you if all else failed. She was found by the first ever Lord Marshal of the Necros. They had discovered her almost 150 years ago when they took over a Merc ship. They found her frozen inside a transportation tube. She has the branding of the Elder Blood of her kind." Aereon stopped and caused Riddick to look back at her. "Be careful of her Riddick. She's a Dark Elemental. One of the few left. She may look like it, but, she isn't human."

A stinging hit his mind as a female voice chimed from nowhere. _**What you want is something that's passed. Her spirit lingers though her fate is cast. **_Riddick looked at Aereon. "What did you say?"

"I didn't speak. That is _her_. She can enter our mind so easily and pull any string she wants to. What did she tell you?"

"'What you want is something that's passed. Her spirit lingers though her fate is cast.' What the fuck does that mean?"

"Well it's obvious. You want Kyra back don't you?"

"Yes," He felt the sting again, this time was worse. _**Blood, war, friends and foe. Do not reap what you can't sow. **_Riddick was getting furious. "Seriously? Why does she keep doing that?"

"She does it to anger you."

"It's working." He growled. A demonic growl answered back into his mind and he got a glimpse of silver-colored eyes. They were _her_ eyes. _**Shadow, flame, light and ground. Do not hunt what doesn't make sound. **_

"She's toying with you. She wants you to be sloppy. That way, your brute strength isn't an issue for her." Aereon set the lamp down. "I can go no further. She has raised a barrier of pure darkness and, being a lighter element, I cannot enter. I would…diminish."

"I don't feel anything."

"Maybe because of your human side you can't. Let the Furian in you go. You entered the barrier as soon as her voice entered your mind. The Furian in you may give you the chance of survival."

Riddick walked forward into the darkness. He found two, heavy metal woven doors. They allowed a small space between them. They looked like the kind that'd be used to keep in a large aggressive animal. Scor's voice came on over a speaker. "I will open the doors Lord Marshal. But, as soon as it closes behind you, do not expect it to open again. It is a dangerous creature we Necros wished we had never found." A buzzer went off as the first door opened. He went inside the chamber and it automatically closed behind. "Good luck Milord." Scor said weary as the second door's heavy lock mechanism lifted and turned. Soon, the second door opened and Riddick walked through. When it closed behind him, the massive bolts boomed into place.

_Well, I'm alone on this one. _He continued walking and noticed that he could barely see in this Dark. His vision was slightly better than a normal person now. He didn't like this sudden disadvantage.

_**Only death for a companion will you find. The Reaper's manners are anything but kind.**_

"Are you gonna show yourself? Or play these stupid riddles in my head?"

_**Fun times for you in store. Into your flesh my claws hath tore.**_

__Riddick felt a sharp pain on his right forearm. He looked down and saw four thick lines of blood running down. _This is starting to piss me the fuck off. _Riddick thought as he shook out his arm.

"Is it now? I'd call you a Furian, because of your blood. But, you act more human to me." He could hear the smile in her voice. He looked around and saw…nothing. There was no female body to carry the voice from. _Her voice is beautiful. Like a siren's. _He felt a tap at the base of his skull. He turned to see who nothing was there, but again, nothing. Then, an all too familiar voice came from behind.

"Riddick, did you miss me?" He turned back around to face the impossible.

"Kyra?" Shock was written all over his face. "This isn't real. I held you as you died."

"This is the Shadow Realm. The Necros call it Underverse. The dead reside here."

"You're not real. Where is she?" He looked around for the creature responsible.

"It is real," Kyra walked up to him and held his face in her hands. "Believe this," She whispered as she kissed him. As he began to kiss her back, something felt off. She was cold. And when he went to touch her, he couldn't feel her. As if nothing was there.

_**Let the Furian in you go. **_ Aereon's voice floated into his mind. _**Only the beast inside can destroy the illusion.**_

__He opened his eyes and saw Kyra but something caught his attention to the right. He turned and jumped at the shadow, but it faded as soon as he got close. Riddick felt a sudden primal anger to defend and hunt. And he gladly accepted. His vision enhanced. He could see everything around him now. The foggy darkness was gone. He noticed Kyra's apparition was gone too. Suddenly, a pool of darkness formed in front of him. A figure rose from the pool and took form. The shadow faded away and there stood a female. Her hair was black and it was barely past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same color of silver as his shined ones. She had slightly pointed ears. She wore a skin tight halter top cloth and mid calf pants. Her body was perfectly proportioned. She was built like a feminine warrior. And, flickering by her right foot, was a tail that had hair ridged around the edges like a flame.

_Definitely a siren. _She seemed to smile at the comment. "I've been waiting for you Lord Marshal that defies the Necro Law. Welcome, Riddick."

And then, she lunged.


	2. Update!

**A/N: Dear readers and fans,**

**Several of you have liked my short Riddick chapter and it has convinced me to write some more on it. It will only be a few chapters to be honest. I'm surprised that many of you liked it as much as you did. Either way, I will begin to write Chapter Two on the Riddick Story.**

**Thanks again for your support and attention!**

**Sincerely,**

**~ ForeverStrong1475**


	3. CH:2 The Fight and Rebirth

Subject 12274

CH2: The Fight and Rebirth

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I've been busy with life in general as well as a writer's block. There is telekinetic communication between Sub and Riddick but he talks out loud and she with her mind. Enjoy!**

The neutral void filling out over Riddick's body made him question whether or not he survived the fight with the girl. When he did a system check on himself, he felt numb all over, made him worry even more. _What happened after she came at me? _He wondered, not recalling any fight between himself and the female. When he opened his eyes, he stared up at a dark, foggy sky. There was no moon or stars that usually shined overhead. He sat up slowly, feeling his head spin like a whirlpool as he looked around in the grassy field he laid in and saw he was alone.

"I would have stayed down if I were you," a feminine voice floated out from the darkness.

"Well, you're not me are you now?" As he stood, he heard a nightmare-ish growls and multiple creatures running around him. Listening to them alone told Riddick that whatever it was, it was bigger than him. He went for where his shiv usually was and found nothing. He was unarmed with an enemy he couldn't see. "What is this thing?"

"_Things,_" the voice corrected him. "And they're hungry." Riddick looked down and saw massive slash wounds to his legs, abdomen and arms. It looked like he got into a fight with fan blades and lost. It was a miracle he hadn't bled out already. On his left wrist…was an eight fanged bite mark? _What the hell did that? _When he looked up at a severely close growl, he saw a giant creature on four legs, slowly crawling towards him. The closer it got, the clearer he saw it. It was about seven and a half feet tall at the shoulder; flesh dripped off the body, burning like acid when it fell on the ground. It had teeth like a crocodile, except for four incisors the size of Riddick's fingers. Even though it had no eyes, the hideous beast stared straight at him. Heaving, dark purrs came from the animal, its breath steaming the air and it stood still just feet away.

"What is it?" He felt a warm body come up to his back. He felt a face press close to his ear.

"It's a Soul Reaper. It takes the souls of the people who have passed and deliver them to the UnderVerse." Riddick couldn't help but stare at the Reaper. "Because you haven't come to terms with being dead, it has to tear your soul out of your body to collect it." As if it acknowledged its purpose, the Reaper growled low, the tremors vibrating the ground. Its razor black claws kneaded the ground, anxious to have at Riddick.

"When did I die?"

"When you fought…_her._ She took your life and a Soul Reaper has come for you. And like I said," She smiled viciously. "It's hungry." As the Reaper was about to lunge, it suddenly looked above Riddick and roared. The air was filled with a high electrical piercing noise. As Riddick covered his ears, the Reaper whined from the shrill and ran away. Suddenly, jolts of electricity shot through Riddick's body, causing his body to spasm and drop to the ground. The world around him began to blur. Then, the ground began to drag his body into a crater around him.

"What the hell is going on?" Riddick yelled as he struggled to grip the now forming sides of the sinking hole. A figure came up to him and bent down. As it got closer, he realized who it was. "Kyra?"

She smiled at his confusion, her pale, green, Necro eyes bored holes into his. "I almost had you, you know. So close too. You could have been with me Riddick." And as if two hands grabbed his ankles, he was pulled down into the dark hole. As he fell, he saw the Reaper look over the edge next to Kyra.

Pain shocked him everywhere the void had been. Landing from the fall, every cut burned like fire, and pounded with every beat of his heart. _Wait…my heart is beating? _Beeping from a monitor confirmed it: He was alive. Voices were muffled as they came in and out like a bad radio station.

"…She had to have pois…he didn't stand…going in there…"

"She kept him….days. He could've…lost…blood…"

"There's no…could have survived…"

Like waking up with a bad hangover, he tried to open his eyes. He saw a light overhead, and the shadows of people standing over him. He saw the dark hair of Vaako on his right and Aereon's bleach white hair. _Wait, since when can I see in color?_His head began to ache like someone was taking a hammer to his skull and, as easy as blinking, he passed out.

Hours later, he came to again, this time, the room was dark. As the soft beeping kept going, he raised his arms to find them white with bandages. He had stitches that sewed up deep claw marks on his chest and sides. Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown across the room. But, instead of hitting the wall, he went through it and landed on a dirt floor. Rising slowly, he looked around. To his surprise and worry, he was back down in the cage.

_**You are awake. I wondered if you had survived. You weren't breathing when I last saw you. **_He turned to where her voice came from. She was curled in a corner. Her tail wrapped in a circle around her. She stared at the ground as she drew in the soft dirt with a claw. To his amazement, she didn't have a scratch on her from their fight.

"Why don't I remember fighting you?" He didn't go any closer than he was already. She killed him once, she could do it again. And her sitting down didn't make him feel any easier about being back in the 'fighting ring' with her.

_**The memories of the fight are too much to bear for you if you do not remember.**_

"Let me be the judge of that. Now, give them back."

_**I am not the one who has hidden them. Something else has. **_

__Suddenly, he felt a stirring within him. Like something was moving underneath his skin. Looking down to make sure, he saw nothing. When he looked up, she was looking at him. Her silver eyes captivated him, putting him into a calming trance.

_**It's awakened in you, hasn't it?**_

"What are you talking about?" He tensed when she stood up and walked over to him. When she reached him, she gently took his left arm and flipped it palm up. She lightly ran her clawed finger over the bite wound. "Did you do that?"

_**I did…but the results of it were not what I expected.**_

__"What did it do, and, what _should _it have done?" His eyes were now on her finger on his arm, mesmerized by her soft touch.

_**It should have killed you. At the very least send you into a coma.**_

__"That's comforting. Then what did it do?" She stopped her movement and looked him in the eyes.

_**You should have died. But instead, it awakened something in you.**_

She backed away slowly. He went to go to her, but he couldn't move. A light flashed over her eyes and he was instantly pulled backward. When he landed, he was back in the room he woke up in. He gazed around furiously to find her but he was met by Aereon.

"She bled into you, didn't she?" She asked in a raspy voice. She was more see-through than normal. "When she bit you, did some of her blood get into the wound?" Riddick looked down at his arm, flexing his sore arm.

"I don't remember the fight at all. All I remember is her jumping at me." He looked up at Aereon. "What the hell happened?"

Aereon floated towards his bed with a grim look on her face. "A Dark Elemental have a venom and it's injected through biting. Sometimes it's used for branding on a mate, other times it's meant to kill. She bit to kill you Riddick."

"What went wrong?" He asked.

"When her blood got into the wound somehow, it mixed with the venom causing it to blend together and change."

"What are you saying? Am I poisoned?"

"No, it's much more than that." She hesitated. "She turned you."


	4. Notice

Dear fans of Subject 12274,

Due to lack inspiration and interest in this story, I am currently going to be putting this Riddick story on hold until further notice. This story meant to only be a one-shot but I had a lot of readers say they wanted more. I do not have a plan on how to continue this story and, because of so, this story will most likely be discontinued.

Sorry for any inconvenience,

ForeverStrong1475


End file.
